1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact portable lock for sliding windows and doors. More specifically, this invention relates to such a lock including a plunger adapted to penetrate a pre-drilled hole in a window or door rail and to hold the lock firmly on said rail blocking further opening of the window or door. The lock may be operated by manipulation of the plunger by hand, and the plunger may be locked in an engaged position by a key lock incorporated in the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with many portable locks of the key-operated variety and including a number which incorporate reciprocable plungers adapted to be engaged in a hole in a track on which a sliding door or window travels. An example is found in the old U.S. Pat. No. 559,982 which issued May 12, 1896 to Madison. However, the prior devices were not sufficiently compact for use for which the present lock is intended; namely, the securement of the lock to the stationary rail or track of a modern sliding window or door.